


Ring in the New Year!

by kiah



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Holiday, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining, lesbian sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiah/pseuds/kiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December 31. Will Sam finally finish her New Year's resolution to get a kiss from her crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring in the New Year!

Sam glanced over at Beth, “ _Just do it, you dumb idiot._ ” She mentally willed. The two had been playing cat and mouse, will they or won’t they for far too long. Now was the perfect time. Christmas had rolled by, and Beth hadn’t noticed the mistletoe that Sam had basically carried around for the _entire twelve days of Christmas!_ But now the hours were winding down. **December 31... 11:57 pm.** The normal Washington party ruckus surrounded them, but when Beth was near her, everything seemed quiet and calm. Sam never felt stressed out or out of sorts. Beth was her sanctuary. Next to the fireplace, on the bearskin rug that Hannah had jokingly purchased (it was bright green and no more than a teddy bear), Sam leaned into Beth.  
“Are we gonna ring in the new year, Samantha?” Beth turned to her and asked. **11:58.**

“Yeah, sure, sounds great. I’ll go grab some champagne.” Sam started to stand.

Beth stood too. **11:59.** “Come on, in style! Not a dumb toast like Party Animal Joshua would do. This year is gonna be the best one yet!” She took Sam’s hand.  
Sam froze as Beth leaned in. Their lips met. Sam felt stressed and out of sorts. Her knees were shaking and her heart was pounding. Her palms were sweaty but she through her arms around Beth’s neck anyway. Her mind was racing. But Beth was her sanctuary, it felt right.  
Somewhere far away among the skyscrapers, a giant ball dropped. **January 1... 12:00 am.** Their friends around them cheered. Whether at the sight of the two finally kissing, as they ‘should have long ago’ or to welcome in the new year, neither really knew. 

Beth pulled away, face red, lips bruised, and breathing heavy, “Here’s to twenty fourteen!” She breathed quickly.

“To thousand and fourteen!” Sam nodded, sealing her agreement with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> written originally on wendigotcha.tumblr.com for soroshuffle.tumblr.com! 
> 
> if you didn't know... the twins went missing february 2, 2014. LOVE THOSE FEELS RIGHT!! 
> 
> anyway, have a great NYE and a great 2016


End file.
